Be Mine
by FindMeBroken
Summary: Things are repeating themselves at Degrassi for Emma. She knows she recognizes the Valentine's Day events from somewhere but she just can't place it.
1. Be Mine

Be Mine-Chapter One

**Friday, February 7th, 1997**

_8-year-old Emma Nelson sat at her second grade desk to find a little piece of paper folded in fours. She picked it up and quickly glanced around the room before opening it._

_It read: "Be Mine."_

_Emma's face twisted in confusion. It's still a week until Valentine's Day._

_Once again she glanced around the room, trying to figure out who wrote it._

_She knew she recognized the handwriting but she just couldn't place it._

_But her little second grade crush was just enough to make her fantasize about who she wanted it to be._

_Sean Cameron._

**Wednesday, February 7th, 2007**

18-year-old Emma Nelson sat at her twelfth grade desk to find a little piece of paper folded in fours. She picked it up and quickly glanced around the room before opening it. It read: "Be Mine."

Emma's face twisted in confusion. It's still a week until Valentine's Day.

Once again she glanced around the room, trying to figure out who wrote it.

She knew she recognized the handwriting but she just couldn't place it.

But her big twelfth grade love was more than enough to make her fantasize about who she wanted it to be.

Sean Cameron.

For some reason, this seemed oddly familiar.


	2. I

Be Mine-Chapter Two

**Saturday, February 8th, 1997**

Emma opened her front door to get the paper, which had been tossed there about two moments before. When she picked up the paper she noticed a red heart-shaped post it note that was stuck to her "WELCOME" mat.

_She picked it up and read it, "I". _

_That was it._

"_I"._

**Thursday, February 8th, 2007**

Emma opened her front door to get the paper, which had been tossed there about two moments before. When she picked up the paper she noticed a red heart-shaped post it note that was stuck to her "WELCOME" mat.

She picked it up and read it, "I".

That was it.

"I".

She felt as if she had seen something like this before, but she couldn't think of where.


	3. O

Be Mine-Chapter Three

**Sunday, February 9th, 1997**

Emma was walking down the road, hugging her new pink satiny coat around her, when something caught her eyes. She focused on a red heart-shaped post it that was lying in the snow.

She picked it up and read "O".

That's it.

"O".

She brought it home and put it next to the "I" on her desk, hoping she could figure out the mystery.

**Friday, February 9th, 2007**

Emma was walking home from school, hugging her new blue cotton coat around her, when something caught her eyes. She focused on a red heart-shaped post it that was lying in the snow.

She picked it up and read "O".

That's it.

"O".

She brought it home and put it next to the "I" on her desk, hoping she could figure out the mystery.

As she studied the two post its, she felt as though it was déjà vu.

**A/N: I'm sorry that these chapters are so short. This whole story is pretty short. But I think it's sweet. So I hope you're enjoying!**

**-Nemo**


	4. U

Be Mine-Chapter Four

**Monday, February 10th, 1997**

_Emma opened her book bag to look at the night's homework. When she opened her folder she saw a red heart-shaped post it that was stuck to a piece of paper._

_She picked it up and read, "U"._

_That's it._

_"U"._

_She brought it upstairs to her room and put it next to the "I" and "O" on her desk._

_I, O, U. She thought about it and thought maybe it could mean:_

_Institute of Universes, I owe you, or If Oxford Upped._

_But she wasn't sure._

**Saturday, February 10th, 2007**

Emma opened her book bag to look at the weekend's homework. When she opened her folder she saw a red heart-shaped post it that was stuck to a piece of paper.

She picked it up and read, "U".

That's it.

"U".

She brought it upstairs to her room and put it next to the "I" and "O" on her desk.

I, O, U. She thought about it and thought maybe it could mean:

Institute of Underdogs, I owe you, or If Oliver Ukuleles.

But she wasn't sure.

It seemed very similar to something else she's experienced.


	5. A

Be Mine-Chapter Five

**Tuesday, February 11th, 1997**

_Emma sat down at her desk and opened her English book. As she opened it a red heart-shaped post it note fluttered out._

_She picked it up and read, "A"._

_That's it._

_"A"._

_After school she put it on her desk with the "I", "O", and "U". Now she had many different ideas of what it could mean._

**Sunday, February 11th, 2007**

Emma sat down at her kitchen counter and opened her Greek Literature book. As she opened it a red heart-shaped post it note fluttered out.

She picked it up and read, "A".

That's it.

"A".

After she finished with her homework she put it on her desk with the "I", "O", and "U". Now she had many different ideas of what it could mean.

As she scanned over the post its, she had a quick flashback but it didn't last long enough for her to remember.


	6. Kiss

Be Mine-Chapter Six

**Wednesday, February 12th, 1997**

_Emma sat down in front of her computer in the CCC lab of the elementary school. Something silvery caught her eye and she looked on the top of the computer. There was a Hershey's Kiss with a red heart-shaped post it note stuck to the bottom of it. After school she brought it home and put it next to the other post its._

_"I", "O", "U", "A", kiss. She finally understood._

_I owe you a kiss._

**Monday, February 12th, 2007**

Emma sat down in front of her computer in the Media Immersion room.

Something silvery caught her eye and she looked on the top of the computer. There was a Hershey's Kiss with a red heart-shaped post it note stuck to the bottom of it. After school she brought it home and put it next to the other post its.

"I", "O", "U", "A", kiss. She finally understood.

I owe you a kiss.

And she remembered why everything seemed so familiar. This had happened to her in second grade. She just couldn't remember how it turned out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, two chapters to go. I thought I would get a lot of postings up on Valentine's Day. Tell me what you think, please.**


	7. From?

Be Mine-Chapter Seven

**Thursday, February 13****th****, 1997**

_Emma walked into the classroom and looked around and tried to figure out who had given her those notes. Only three people were looking at her._

_Manny, who was smiling at her best friend, JT, who was trying to read Emma's mind, and Sean, who seemed to just be staring off into space. Emma sighed and took her seat as the lesson began._

**Tuesday, February 13****th****, 2007**

Emma walked into the classroom and looked around and tried to figure out who had given her those notes. Only three people were looking at her.

Ellie, who was smiling at her best friend, Toby, who was looking at her longingly, and Sean, who seemed to just be staring off into space. Emma sighed and took her seat as the lesson began.

But throughout the whole class she was staring at Sean and trying to remember how it ended ten years ago.


	8. Sean

Be Mine-Chapter Eight

**Friday, February 14****th****, 1997—VALENTINE'S DAY**

_There was a Valentine's Day party taking place in Ms. Olathe's second grade class. Emma put the valentines she wrote for the class in their mailboxes. At 1:00 that afternoon the class was supposed to go to their boxes and see what they got. 1:00 couldn't come soon enough._

_And when it did, Emma ran to her mailbox and grabbed everything out, bringing it back to her desk._

_She leafed through all of the cards until she got to a red heart-shaped post it note._

_There was only one thing written on it:_

_- Sean_

_Emma sighed and looked up to where Sean was staring at her. She smiled and he smiled back. They walked towards each other and Sean kissed her on the lips. It was her first kiss, except she didn't think much of it then._

**Wednesday, February 14****th****, 2007—VALENTINE'S DAY**

There was a Valentine's Day party taking place in Mr. Simpson's twelfth grade's homeroom class.

Emma put the valentines she wrote for her specific friends on their computers. Five minutes before the end of homeroom the class was supposed to go to their computers and see what they got. Five minutes to the end of class couldn't come soon enough.

And when it did, Emma ran to her computer and grabbed everything off the top, sitting down in her chair.

She leafed through all of the cards until she got to a red heart-shaped post it note.

There was only one thing written on it:

- Sean

Emma sighed and looked up to where Sean was staring at her. She smiled and he smiled back. They walked towards each other and Sean kissed her on the lips, deeply.

Her heart fluttered. His heart fluttered. They seemed to be flying.

And suddenly she remembered what happened ten years ago. She was really happy everything happened the exact same way.


End file.
